Roles
by Pace Fan
Summary: My version of Season 10, Episode 1. Sydney helps a woman and reveals some things about herself. The start of a budding romance. Story complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** The following story is based on characters from the television series "Walker, Texas Ranger," of which I own no part. If you recognize anything, it does not belong to me. The following chapters are written solely for my entertainment.**

**Author's Note:**** As much as I enjoy this series, the final season did not, in my opinion, close out the series, but left some story lines incomplete. I am attempting to pick up where they left off. This is my version of Season 10, Episode 1.**

**Title:**** "Roles"**

**By: T.M. Hoagland**

**Chapter 1**

The sun shone warmly through the window of the sedan, but the young woman behind the wheel was oblivious to it. Her face was tight with apprehension as she drove along, wide-eyed and constantly checking her mirrors. Glancing into the baby mirror she saw that the infant in her backseat slept soundly. Suddenly she noticed a dirty pick-up gaining on her fast. Panic mixed with terror shone in her eyes as she watched the driver speed up and pull along side her. The car jerked as the truck slammed into the side forcing it off the road and up onto the curb. As soon as the vehicles had stopped the driver of the truck jumped out and headed angrily to the passenger door of the car.

"Kendra!" he yelled. "Kendra! Get out of the d--- car!" After yanking open the door he reached in and grabbed her by her hair, then dragged her across the seat and out of the car.

"What the h--- do you think you're doing?!" he yelled into her face as he twisted and pulled her hair, causing her to squirm and cower. "What makes you think you can run out on me?"

"I wasn't, James!" she said timidly. "I was just going to visit my folks. I wanted them to meet their grandson. I would've come back. I swear it!"

"You will NEVER take my son from me!" he yelled. Then stepping back he raised his right hand and backhanded her, knocking her to the ground stunned.

----------

As Sydney Cooke drove to work that warm May morning her mind reviewed the events of the past few months. Things had quieted some in the two weeks after the funerals for the fallen Rangers. It was hard losing good friends, but loss and moving on was something they had all come to grips with in their chosen profession. Alex was home on maternity leave now, settling into a routine with baby Angela. Jimmy was fully recovered and back on duty. Looking out the window of her car Sydney noticed a young couple walking along with their arms linked. The young man smiled at his lady friend, then leaned in and kissed her. Swiftly Sydney's mind returned to the moment at the Raptor gangs' camp when Gage had kissed her. She smiled, enjoying the memory. She realized that ever since the unexpected kiss she had given him at CD's after Walker and Alex's wedding, which had been as much a shock to her as to him when she grasped what she had done, things had slowly begun to change between them. She began to go over the many instances when they had flirted with each other. Acknowledging that she cared deeply for her partner, she wondered how their relationship would develop.

Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a dirty pick-up that sped by on her left. She watched it pass a couple of cars ahead of her, then side-swipe a sedan forcing it off the road. As she pulled near the vehicles she watched a man exit the truck, drag a woman from the car, then knock her to the ground. Grabbing the mike to her radio she called in the incident.

"Dispatch, Ranger Cooke. I'm on NW 20th St by Northside Park. Assault in progress. Send back-up." Though incensed by the man's actions, Sydney maintained her composure as she got out of her car and approached them.

"Hey! Texas Ranger. What's going on here?" Sydney called to the man. She saw that he was a few inches shorter than Gage, with a barrel chest and thick limbs. Startled, he looked up and scowled at her.

"Listen, little girl," he said condescendingly as he sized her up, "this is not your concern. So unless you want some yourself, just get back in your car and drive on."

"Like I said, Texas Ranger," Sydney replied as she pointed to her badge. "You beating on that woman IS my concern."

"Have it your way," he sneered as he headed toward her. Balling his right hand into a fist, he swung at her. Stepping out of the way, she grabbed his arm and used his own momentum to flip him and throw him to the ground. He looked up at her with shock on his face.

"What?" Sydney said as she glared at him. "You don't know what to do with a woman that fights back?"

Enraged, the man rose up and rushed toward her. Sydney kicked him in the chest knocking the wind out of him, and then spun twice giving him two back to back roundhouse kicks to the head, once again propelling him into the grass. She quickly pulled her leg up high, and when he looked up at her she brought her heel down hard on his jaw and knocked him out. Just then she heard sirens and saw a patrol car pull up from one direction and Gage's car from the other. Stepping out of his car, Gage strode over to her, watching the officer do the same.

"Hey, Shorty. Any problems?" asked Gage.

"Naw, it's just one little one," Sydney replied with a grin, welcoming the smile she received back. Turning to the patrolman she said, "Please cuff him and put him in your car until we can find out what this was all about. And call for a tow truck to impound these vehicles."

"Yes, Ma'am," he said and turned to his duties.

Turning back to Gage, she asked quizzically, "What brought you here?"

"I heard your call on the radio, Syd, and thought I'd see what was up. I wasn't far from here on my way to work."

Just then the young woman by the car began to rouse from her daze. Sitting up she saw Syd and Gage coming toward her and the patrolman moving the unconscious James to his car. Panic filled her face.

"Oh no!" she cried. "What have you done?"

"Take it easy, Ma'am," said Syd soothingly as she knelt in front of her. "I'm Texas Ranger Sydney Cooke. This is my partner, Ranger Gage. Why don't you tell me what was happening here?"

"Please! You have to let him go! He'll kill me!" Syd and Gage could see the dread in her eyes. "I don't want to press charges! You have to let him go!"

"Ma'am, what's your name?" queried Syd.

"Kendra. Kendra Turner. Please. You have to help me."

"And him? What's his name? How is he related to you?"

"His name is James Sutton. He's my….well…. my boyfriend, I guess."

"Kendra," Syd said with confidence, "we can protect you. We can get you some place safe."

"It's not just me. He swore if I ever crossed him he'd kill my parents, too, just out of spite. I can't do anything knowing they aren't safe."

Gage and Syd exchanged glances, instinctively understanding they had the same idea.

"I'll tell you what, Kendra," Gage began. "You tell me where your parents are and I'll go pick them up. You can go with Sydney to Ranger Headquarters and we'll meet you there. Then we can all sit down and talk about this. Where are they?"

Just then a tiny cry was heard coming from the car.

"Oh, Jesse!" said Kendra. Getting up, she opened the back door and removed the infant carrier car seat. "Shh, baby, it's okay," she spoke soothingly to her son. Turning back to the Rangers she said, "James will never let me go, or Jesse. He'll kill me first."

Syd had risen when Kendra did and was standing next to Gage. Looking at the defeat on Kendra's face, she was determined to help her.

"We _can_ help you, Kendra. Just give us a chance," she said. "Tell us where your parents are."

"They're at home," replied Kendra with a weary sigh after a pause. Taking paper and a pen out of the glove box, she proceeded to write down their names and address. "I told them I would try to come by today. James hasn't let me see them for a long time. I guess I should at least try to get out. Who knows what he would have done after today anyway." Resignation filled her voice as she handed the paper to Gage.

He looked at Syd and saw the grim determination in her eyes. Filled with pride, he smiled at his partner and said, "See you back at headquarters," then returned to his car.

Syd walked over to the patrolman. "Take him in and book him on battery and assaulting an officer, please. Thanks," she said with a smile.

"No problem," the officer responded as he smiled back and left.

"Well," Syd continued as she returned to Kendra, "let's get you two into my car and go see your parents." Her confident smile brought a bit of hope into Kendra's eyes, and she gave a slight smile back.

----------

Kendra sat quietly in Interrogation Room 4 at Ranger headquarters. Syd had asked her to wait there while she checked in with her superior, Ranger Walker. The baby slept quietly in his seat, which was beside her on the floor, as she rocked it with her foot. The apprehension was evident in her eyes. Slight relief came when she saw Sydney reenter the room.

"It shouldn't be long now," said Syd with a smile.

"I hope Ranger Gage gets to them first," replied Kendra somberly.

"What do you mean?"

"James has three brothers. A twin, the kind that doesn't look like him --"

"You mean fraternal?"

"Yeah, that's it. And two that are younger. They're just as mean, and they all stick together like glue. There are also several guys on the place regularly that work for them. If James gets a hold of them they might go after my folks."

"What are his brother's names?" Sydney pulled out a notepad to write on.

"James' twin is John. The second is Jake and the youngest one is Joe. Their Daddy wanted them all to have "J" names," finished Kendra wryly.

Right then the door was opened by Gage who followed a couple into the room. Kendra jumped up and rushed to her parents, threw her arms around them both, and wept. Her mother held her and cried along. Her father tried to fight back tears as he grasped Gage's hand with a husky, "Thank you."

Gage moved closer to Syd and put his arm across her shoulders. Gazing deeply into her eyes with a soft smile he whispered, "You done good, Shorty."

Smiling back she replied, "You did, too." Then she turned to the family and said, "Gage and I have to go check in with Walker. We'll be back in about ten minutes."

As they left Gage noticed a wistful look come into Syd's eyes.

"Everything alright, Shorty?"

"Yeah, Gage, I'm fine," she replied unconvincingly as she looked up at him.

Gage followed Syd through the door to the Ranger Company B offices and together they approached Walker at his desk, where they were joined by his partner, James Trivette.

"How's everything going?" asked Walker.

"The family is reunited. I thought it would be alright to give them a few minutes before we begin questioning them," began Syd. "You know, Walker, I just have this feeling that there's more going on here than just James Sutton beating her."

"I haven't asked her yet how much she enjoyed kickin' that guy's ass," interjected Gage, which earned him an elbow in the ribs from Syd. But Walker and Jimmy displayed knowing smiles.

"I think we should run a check on him, as well as his brothers. Kendra told me he has three," continued Syd as she pulled out the paper she had written their names on and tried to gloss over their teasing.

"That's a good idea," said Walker. "Trivette, you get on that while Sydney and Gage question the Turner's." With that, Syd handed Jimmy the paper and they dispersed to their individual tasks.

----------

In the den of a worn ranch house outside of town, a husky man slammed the receiver down on his phone.

"Jake, Joe, get in here!" he yelled.

Two men joined him, one tall and broad-shouldered, the other shorter and more lean with an ugly scar that cut a swath across his forehead from his left eyebrow up into his hairline.

"What's up, John?" asked the smaller man.

"Joe, that was James on the phone. You're never going to believe what happened. He found Kendra, alright, trying to get to her folks. While he was trying to bring her back he got cut short. This _girl_ that some idiot had the nerve to give a Rangers badge to attacked him. Evidently she's been trained to fight. She knocked him out and he woke up in jail. Now the Rangers have Kendra and Jesse, as well as her parents. Buster saw them leaving with a Ranger just as he got to their house."

"Do you think she'll tell them about the operation?" asked the larger man.

"I'd be surprised if she didn't, Jake," said John with disgust. "I knew letting James have her was a mistake. We're going to have to get them back. But most of all, that girl playing Ranger has gotta pay. Now, here's what I want you to do."

----------

Syd knocked on the door to Room 4 before she and Gage entered. They found Kendra sitting between her parents at the table. Kendra's mother was holding Jesse. Syd noted how much alike the women looked. Both were several inches taller than she was, with slightly fuller frames. Kendra's hair was sandy brown, while her mother's contained shades of gray. Her father was almost as tall as Gage, slender with salt and pepper hair. Syd and Gage were glad to see the smiles on their faces when they came in.

"Ranger Cooke," began Kendra, "These are my parents, Bud and Gloria Turner."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," replied Sydney with a broad smile as she shook their hands.

"The pleasure is ours," said Kendra's father.

"We can't thank you enough for helping our daughter," chimed in his wife.

"Kendra, tell me, how long has it been since you've seen your parents?" asked Syd.

A bit of the light faded from her eyes at the memory.

"Since I was two months along with Jesse. He's three months old now. Once James found out I was pregnant he was sure I would try to leave him. I had to sneak out this morning, and you saw how far that got me."

"Luckily it got you to Syd," put in Gage. "It got you to help. We're going to do whatever we can to put an end to this for you."

"Tell us about the Suttons," Syd instructed.

----------

An hour later Gage and Syd returned to the offices.

"What did you find out?" asked Walker as they approached his desk.

"Kendra told us she's known the Sutton's for several years," began Syd. "Most of that time James has been after her. About fifteen months ago, he decided he was going to get her. He kidnapped her and brought her to their house and threatened to kill her and her parents if she left. I'm sure you can figure out what he did to get her pregnant. Walker, besides beating her regularly, he also gives her some kind of sedative to control her and he keeps her locked up."

Seeing Syd becoming visibly upset, Gage took over and said, "But the best part is, about three months ago, she accidentally came across a large quantity of what sounds like Meth. She told us there is a large barn on the property that James told her she was never to go near. It sounds like they're cooking more than barbeque out there."

Jimmy had been listening from his desk and came over. "Now that wouldn't surprise me," he began as he held up their rap sheets and pictures. "All of the brothers have records, each with an assortment of violations. Possession, possession with intent, theft, assault, in fact Joe got in such a bad bar fight once that knives and bottles were pulled. He put a man in the hospital, almost killed him, and ended up with a nasty scar on his forehead. The list goes on. And all of them have had complaints against them from women who claim one kind of mistreatment or another."

"Well," said Walker, "It's not enough for a bust, but it warrants putting the Turner's into protective custody until this is over. Good work. I'll get the process started. To begin, Sydney, introduce me to the Turner's."

Walker and Syd entered Room 4. After exchanging introductions Walker explained what was going to take place.

"Not to sound doubtful, Ranger Walker, but are you sure you can protect my family?" asked Mr. Turner.

"We'll make sure that by the time this is over the Suttons will never bother you again," replied Walker. After returning to the office Walker told Gage and Syd that he would make the arrangements for the Turner's and informed them they could take lunch.

"Syd, you want to grab a bite somewhere?" inquired Gage.

"Sounds good, as long as you're buying," replied Syd with a giggle.

They went to a small sandwich shop not far from headquarters, settled comfortably into a booth near the back and chatted quietly about nothing in particular. After their food was brought, Gage looked intently at Syd. He had been watching her all morning and had noticed that a cloud seemed to mask her usually upbeat spirit.

"Syd, is everything alright? You've seemed a bit down all day."

She knew her partner knew her well and she wasn't going to lie about his intuition, but she paused, not knowing how much to say.

"Let's just say this case brings back some memories I wish I could forget." She smiled ruefully, hoping that Gage wouldn't push.

Sensing her desires Gage smiled at her and simply reached across the table and squeezed her hand. Looking into his eyes and knowing what a gentleman he was she returned the squeeze and held on for several seconds, drawing strength from his comfort.

When they had returned to headquarters after lunch Walker notified them that the Turner's were headed for a safe house with two officers to act as a guard. They all began working on various parts of this new case and finished out the afternoon. At the end of the day, Syd approached Walker.

"How are Alex and Baby Angela doing?" she asked.

"They're doing fine. Alex is understandably exhausted. She told me this morning she just wants to lie low for a few weeks until she adjusts to this new role as Mother and gets some of her strength back," Walker replied.

"Well, give her a hug for me and tell her I'll try to call her sometime this week. If it's okay I'm going to take off for the day."

"Sure. I'll see you in the morning."

Syd went back to her desk and began to collect her things.

"Shorty, how about dinner?" asked Gage.

"No thanks. I think I just want to go home and relax," she answered with a tired smile. "Rain check?"

"Absolutely," Gage said, smiling back. Walker noticed that Gage watched his partner walk all the way out the door, and then he exhaled softly as he ran his fingers through his hair, before collecting his own things and turning to go.

"See you in the morning, Boss," Gage called to Walker as he headed for the door. "Bye, Jimmy."

"Yeah, see you," called Walker.

"Have a good night, man," replied Jimmy.

----------

Sydney reached home that night hoping to relax, but finding it difficult to get her mind off of the Turner's and their situation. After entering her small two bedroom rambler, she flipped the switch to turn on the overhead light in the living room to her right and locked the door behind her as she glanced down the hall to her left. Walking straight ahead a few paces she laid her mail down on the table in her small dining area, and then turned to her left to check her answering machine which sat on a narrow bar between the dining room and kitchen. After stepping into the kitchen through the opening on the left end of the bar she poured herself a glass of wine then returned to the living room. At the front of the house was a bay window covered with thin white drapes, under which sat Syd's couch. After setting her wine down on the glass topped coffee table in front of it, she settled into an overstuffed chair facing away from the kitchen and gazed absentmindedly into the fireplace across from the couch. Then picking up the remote she looked across the room to her television wondering what was on.

All of a sudden Syd's senses went on the alert. She had a strange feeling that she wasn't alone. Turning abruptly she saw a man reaching for her. Grabbing his arm she flung him over her shoulder, sending him flying into the living room and smashing down on her coffee table, which shattered. Jumping out of her chair she grabbed her cuffs and moved to restrain him. Just then, Syd felt someone behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and gripped her wrists, then forced her arms into an "x" across her chest. At the same he pulled her toward the floor and rolled, wrapping his legs around hers, effectively immobilizing her.

Syd fought hard to escape. The man had to hold on tight to keep her from getting away, as he lay down on the floor with her back against his chest. The first man came over and grappled her legs holding tight. Then a third man appeared out of the shadows of the hall. Syd watched him saunter into her living room with an evil sneer on his face. As he turned to face her, her eyes opened wide with recognition as she saw a jagged scar over his left eyebrow. Slowly he knelt beside them as she continued to struggle against her captors.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked as he ran his finger sinisterly across her face.

"Yes," was all Syd could manage.

"Good," he said. Then looking maliciously into her eyes he sneered, "You need to learn your place, _girl_," and swiftly backhanded her hard.

She watched with growing alarm as he pulled a syringe out of his pocket and laughed viciously.

----------

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

----------

**Chapter 2**

As Francis Gage left work that night his thoughts turned to his partner. He knew he was in love with Syd. It had all begun at Walker and Alex's wedding when he started to see her not just as his partner but as a woman. He also knew that Syd was reluctant to start anything, and so being a gentleman, he would not force a relationship on her. But perhaps the time had come to step up his pursuit a notch. After climbing into his car he headed for home, wondering why this case was having such an affect on Syd. He knew she would never lose professional judgment, but he could see the unsettling strain it was creating. Abruptly he turned his car toward her house, deciding to stop by to see if she would like some company.

Dusk was settling in as he turned into her neighborhood. It was just dark enough that Gage needed his lights on. Looking toward her house as he approached he could see that the living room light was on. Suddenly he jerked to attention and went on high alert. He noticed a slight silhouette, which looked alarmingly like a struggle was taking place. His training kicking in, he parked and approached the house quickly and quietly. Taking a position next to the front door, he tried to look through the window and find out what was happening inside. Listening intently, he could just make out a slightly raised, though muffled, voice, followed by the unmistakable sounds of a slap and an evil laugh. Not waiting a moment longer, Gage stood and kicked the door in.

----------

The four people on the floor of Sydney's home were startled by the sound of shattering wood as the door flew open. Joe Sutton looked up just in time to see Gage's foot connect with his chin, throwing him backward and knocking him out. In their surprise the two men holding Sydney loosened their grip just enough that she got one leg free. Pulling it back she kicked the man holding her legs in the head, making him lose his grip as Gage dragged him to his feet and threw him headfirst into the wall next to the fireplace, creating a hole and rendering him unconscious. Then Syd raised her free leg high and brought it down hard connecting with the third man's groin. He yelled in pain and released her. She immediately rolled him over and put him in a choke hold, until he too was passed out. It was over in less than a minute.

"Sydney, are you alright?!" exclaimed Gage.

Turning to face him, she impulsively did what felt like the most natural response in the world. She walked to him, took his head in her hands, pulled his face down to hers, and kissed him soundly. Gage responded, slipping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him. Breaking off the kiss, she stretched her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Thank you," she said quietly. "For a minute I thought they had me." Pulling away, she turned and surveyed the destruction that had been her living room and the three unconscious men on her floor. Quickly regaining her composure, she continued with a light smile saying, "You're timing is impeccable. You always seem to be there just in time to save my butt."

"Well, it is such a cute butt," responded Gage, trying to lighten the atmosphere, followed quickly by, "HEY!" as he deflected a pillow flying at his head.

"Well, it is a throw pillow," countered Syd with a grin.

Glad to see that his partner had snapped back from the ordeal, Gage grinned and replied, "You secure these guys. I'll call in the cavalry."

----------

Forty-five minutes later Sydney's house was a flurry of activity with patrol cars on hand and officers investigating the scene. Walker and Jimmy had both arrived after receiving Gage's call. The three assailants were on their way to jail. Gage and Sydney had just finished relaying the events to Walker and Jimmy.

"Alright," Walker began. From his focused stare at nothing they could tell he was thinking. "Here's what we're going to do. You're going to the safe house."

"What?!" Sydney cried. "I'm not going to run out on my job just because some idiot wants to take a shot at me!"

"No, Sydney, you're not," answered Walker, realizing the misunderstanding. "We're protecting a family from men crazy enough to try to kidnap a Texas Ranger. I don't think they'll stop at anything to get to the Turner's. So I want my best team with them to keep them safe. That's why you and Gage will relieve the officers that are with them now."

"Oh. Sorry, Walker."

"Don't worry about it. Trivette and I will take care of matters here. You two just keep the Turner's safe. Go ahead and go now."

With that Syd and Gage turned to go. Agreeing that he would drive, she retrieved a bag from the trunk of her car prepared for just such an occasion, knowing he had one too, and went to his car. Walker called the safe house to inform them of the change.

----------

"Where are they?!" yelled John Sutton as he paced in his office. "They should be here by now."

Just then Jake walked into the room and said, "Mike found where they stashed Kendra. Have you heard from Joe?" They were interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Yeah?" answered John. "What?! How could you let that happen?" John paused, listening to the caller. "Well, we won't be able to do anything about it until tomorrow. Make _sure_ the boys don't talk." With that he hung up the phone and said with exasperation, "That was Joe. He, Billy and Frank are all in jail."

"I knew they had trouble," replied Jake. "This isn't good. Tomorrow is the meeting. We should have waited to go after that girl."

"It's a little late for that now." John paused, thinking about what to do. "We can't go after Kendra until tomorrow. We need everyone here to get ready for the meeting. Let's focus on that. I don't want anything to go wrong. Too bad that girl won't be here. He would have enjoyed her." Both men laughed sinisterly.

----------

For the first fifteen minutes of the car ride Sydney stared silently out the window. Gage could tell from her posture that something was on her mind.

"Syd? You want to talk about it?" He waited quietly for her response.

"Gage," she began, "please don't take this the wrong way. It seems to me that the only thing men want to do with regard to women is control them, whether forcing them to do something they don't want to do, or shutting them up in some closet under the guise of protecting them. It all says that we're second class and incapable. I hate being treated like I'm 'less than' just because of my gender."

Gage listened calmly, trying to glean everything he could from her rant. Sydney rarely gave these glimpses into her thoughts, and he wanted to know her better and help her if he could.

"I can see where you're coming from," he replied trying to reach out to her. "Can I tell you what I think?"

"Sure."

"Syd, there are two kinds of men in this world. One wants to control, but not just women; everything. This type of man will even try to dominate by playing the knight in shining armor. In our line of work we've seen a lot of those kinds of men. The other is the man who sees a woman as a priceless treasure; not an object, but worthy of high respect and honor. It's in the nature of this type of man to protect a woman, not because she's incapable, but because he values her so much. At the same time, some women really need help because they don't know what to do against bullies, like Kendra. Some, like you, are highly capable. The trick is to know the difference. Then you can appreciate the abilities of a more capable woman, without stepping on her toes. You know at least three men who think like that. Walker knows what you're capable of, Syd, and he trusts you. He'd never try to keep you down."

Syd listened without a sound, touched by the gentleness of his tone and the sincerity in his voice, blinking back the tears that threatened to spill over. She could tell he really cared about her. It was one of the few times in her life when she felt really special. Gage had a way of doing that. Her frustration began to dissipate.

"Thank you, Gage," she said quietly. "I see what you're saying."

"My pleasure, Syd. I'm your partner and your friend. That's what I'm here for." He paused briefly. "If you don't mind me asking, is this about more than being sent to the safe house?"

Sydney was thoughtful for a moment before answering, "I guess I've just had more experience with the first kind of guy." She appreciated that he didn't press the matter. He knew that if she wanted to share more she would in her own time. They lapsed into companionable silence for the rest of the trip.

----------

After Gage and Sydney left, Walker and Jimmy went to question the men they had picked up. When they arrived at the jail and asked for the three men, they were told that Joe Sutton had attacked the two who were with him and had to be separated. After pulling up their files, they went to question the first man.

"Frank Watson," began Jimmy as they entered the room. "You've had quite the distinguished career as a criminal. Your rap sheet is as long as my arm. And now you've chosen to add attempted kidnapping of a law enforcement officer to it. Were you _trying_ to find a way to get thrown in jail for a very long time?"

"Hey, I wasn't the only one there and I didn't plan it."

"That doesn't matter to us, Frank," replied Walker. "Of course we might be able to make a deal if you can give us anything worthwhile on the men who did."

"I think I can do that. Joe Sutton just tried to kill me to keep me from talking. I guess turn about is fair play. But you have to keep me safe."

"What can you tell us?" asked Jimmy.

"Ever hear of Brody Simpson?"

"Yeah, he's a big time Meth distributor. Covers all of Texas and parts of Louisiana and New Mexico," stated Walker.

"Well guess where he gets his stuff. And tomorrow an exchange is going down at the Suttons ranch."

"You're going to have to give us the details and testify in court about everything you know."

"That's what they get for trying to kill me."

----------

It was totally dark when Gage and Sydney reached the safe house. After pulling up to the metal gate across the driveway, Syd got out to open it, then closed it after Gage pulled through. Her ever watchful eyes scanned the surrounding area carefully, taking in the fully fenced field with the comfortably sized two-story house, with closed blinds and security cameras, set far back from the road; the trees that surrounded the property outside the fence; and the small carport behind the house that was barely visible from the front. After Syd got back in the car, Gage pulled down the long driveway then turned left behind the house and parked in the carport. He and Syd recovered their bags from the trunk and knocked on the kitchen door at the back of the house.

"Who is it?" called a voice sharply from inside the house.

"Rangers Gage and Cooke to relieve you," answered Gage.

The officer inside opened the door to let them in as he holstered his gun.

"We've been expecting you. Do you need us to show you around or shall we go ahead and leave?" his partner asked.

"Show me the security system before you go," replied Gage. "Syd, you want to check on the Turner's?"

Nodding, she went through the kitchen into the great room that encompassed the dining area on the left, the living room with a fireplace at the front of the house on the right, and a small family room behind, opposite the kitchen. She found the family sitting there around a card table.

"Ranger Cooke, it's good to see you again," said Kendra.

"Please, call me Sydney. We're going to be sharing this house so there's no need to be formal. And just call Ranger Gage, Gage." They chatted for a few minutes until Gage joined them.

The officers showed Gage where the security monitors were and how to turn on the alarm and perimeter alert. Then Gage went to check the second floor where the four bedrooms were. He went up the stairs between the kitchen and den to the small landing, and then turned left to continue to the second floor. As his trained eye looked for hiding places he observed that the bathroom was at the top of the stairs and a hallway ran to the front of the house with two bedrooms on either side. Coming back down he dismissed the other officers and joined Syd and the family, who had moved to the living room. The ladies were on the couch that faced the fireplace and Bud was in an easy chair with his back to the dining room. Gage sat in a rocker facing Bud.

"Kendra, where's Jesse?" Syd asked.

"He's upstairs asleep. So why did Ranger Walker decide to send you in place of the men that were here?"

Syd and Gage exchanged a look then Gage answered, "Walker wanted us to personally oversee your safekeeping. Speaking of which, have you picked your rooms?" At their affirmative response he suggested they retire while he and Syd secured the house for the night. Kendra headed up the stairs arm-in-arm with her mother as her father followed closely behind. As Syd watched them, once again a wistful look crossed her face.

"There's that look again, Syd."

She hadn't realized how closely Gage was watching her. Looking at him with a sad smile she replied, "I didn't have a very good relationship with my parents." Then she headed for the kitchen. "It's been awhile since lunch. I think I'll see what's in here."

Gage followed. "If you want I'll make some toast. Something light before turning in."

"That sounds fine." She poured some milk for them and they talked about the advantages and disadvantages of the house and ways to defend if necessary, then turned in for the night in their separate rooms.

----------

John and Jake walked together through the barn behind their house. It had been converted into a lab, and at various tables men were working to produce and package Crystal Meth.

"Looks like we're on track for tomorrow," began John. "We should be ready a few hours before Brody gets here."

"I sure hope the cops don't get anything out of Billy or Frank," countered Jake. "That's all we need."

"I told Joe to take care of that. I just hope he doesn't do something stupid. Now here's the plan for tomorrow…"

----------

Gage awoke with a start. The clock read 1:30. Listening carefully he heard it again, a noise coming from the living room below. Jumping quietly out of bed he grabbed his gun off the nightstand. Clad in cotton shorts and a tank top he crept silently down the stairs. As the living room came into view he lowered his weapon. Sydney was kneeling in front of the fireplace stoking a fire. The slightest turn of her head indicated she knew he was there.

"Syd?"

"Hey, Gage."

"Little warm for a fire, isn't it?"

"It's therapeutic."

She was sitting in the dark with her feet under her staring at the flames, wearing light sweats and a baggy t-shirt. Her hair hung loose over her shoulders. Gage sat on the couch behind her and laid his gun on the end table, next to hers.

"Sydney, what's wrong?" Gage was beginning to worry about her. The use of her full name, something he almost never did, showed her just how much. Sydney bowed her head and sighed.

"I've never told you much about my family. We were a close bunch. Aunts, uncles, and cousins all together, in each others business. Very patriarchal. The men ruled; the women were practically insignificant." Sydney paused, struggling with how to go on. "My father was second of six brothers. They all had two or three sons each. Boys were trophies." Pausing again, she shifted until she was sitting cross-legged. "My mother had trouble conceiving. They tried for three years before I came along. She had two miscarriages after. I'm an only child. Growing up in that environment I felt like all but a disgrace. I did everything I could to make my father proud of me. Nothing worked." Sydney couldn't see the concern on Gage's face. She got off the floor and sat on the edge of the couch next to him, leaning forward with her elbows on her knees. "That fire is pretty warm," she said to stall. He just stayed quiet, watching her, sensing that there was more.

"My best friend," she began again, her voice thick with emotion, "lived about a half a mile away down a trail through the woods. I'd walked that almost every day of my life. When we were twelve, her older brother was seventeen." Gage began to tense, guessing where this might be going. "I was headed home one evening. It was still light out. I heard a noise." Tears began to trickle down her face. "The next thing I knew, there he was. He grabbed me and pinned me against a tree, hands groping. Somehow before it got much farther I managed to get my knee up and get him where it hurts. I ran the rest of the way home. Some would say I was lucky. But you don't have to be raped to be violated." Sydney reached for a box of tissue on the end table. Glancing at Gage she saw that he was hurting for her, unsure of what to say or do.

"I got home, ran through the door crying. My parents were both home. My mother was worried, but my father was angry. I didn't know why. They cornered me on the couch trying to find out what happened. I finally told them. Then came the worst part. My father started swearing. I thought he was going to kill him. But he turned on me and said, 'What did you do to make him think that was okay?' I was stunned."

"Oh, Syd. I'm so sorry," Gage said. He put his hand out and gently rubbed her back.

"That was the day I decided to become a cop. I wanted to stop people who did that sort of thing. I stopped trying to please my father, stopped caring what he thought altogether. I learned I had to fend for myself. I learned how to compartmentalize my feelings and be detached. I learned to not trust anyone with my heart. It may have helped me do my job, but it's also kept me alone. To this day, I still feel like I have to work just a little bit harder to prove myself."

"Did you ever reconcile with your father?"

"No. He died the year I graduated from high school. My mother passed two years later. Since then, I've pretty much cut myself off from my family. So there you have it. My story. I've never told anyone everything before." She was still staring at the fire.

"Syd, I'm so sorry for what you've been through. Thank you for telling me." Gage hesitated briefly before continuing. "I want you to know that you're the best partner I've ever had, and the best friend. I'm proud to be teamed with you. I know it won't make the pain go away, but I want you to know that."

"Thank you, Gage. That means a lot."

"Syd? You do know you can trust _me,_ don't you?"

"Yes. I know." Then after a pause she said quietly, "Gage? Would you hold me please?"

Without a word he put his hand on her shoulder and gently pulled her back. She scooted until her back was against the couch. With her hands in her lap she leaned against his right side and put her head on his shoulder as his arm encircled her waist. They sat quietly for a few minutes, watching the flames dance, as her silent tears subsided. Then Gage started talking softly about the weather for the upcoming week. Before Syd knew it her eyes were getting heavy. Through the fog of drowsiness she heard Gage's voice.

"Syd?" she heard just above a whisper. "Syd? Are you asleep?" Then just before sleep engulfed her she heard, "I love you, Sydney Cooke."

Gage could tell that Sydney was asleep. He waited a few minutes to be sure, then slowly pulled away from her. Quietly he broke apart the last few smoldering logs in the fire, smothering them with ash to help them die. Standing at the end table he made sure both guns had the safety on, and then tucked his into the back of his shorts and hers into the front. Carefully he picked her up and carried her to her room, laid her gently on the bed and pulled the covers over her, and then set her gun on the nightstand. He watched her for a moment to be sure she had settled in, and then kissed her softly on the forehead.

"G'night, Shorty," he whispered.

"G'night, Gage," mumbled Syd from her slumber.

Gage smiled softly, returned to his room, and went to bed.

----------

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

----------

**Chapter 3**

Sydney awoke with her alarm at 6:30. She lay still for a minute, waking up and remembering the last twenty-four hours. Her thoughts paused on her last conversation with Gage. She wondered if he would treat her any different now. Then she remembered the last thing she heard before she fell asleep.

'_Did he really say that?'_ she thought to herself. She quickly collected her things and went to the bathroom for a shower. When she was through, she quietly moved downstairs not sure who might be up yet. As she neared the main floor she was surprised to hear an Oldies radio station playing softly. She was more surprised to hear Gage singing along. His back was to her as he made coffee.

"_Hey! Hey, Baby! I want to know if you'll be my girl!_" He sang quietly, not wanting to be heard. Sydney stifled a laugh.

"Really?" she said with a grin.

"Syd!" Gage exclaimed in surprise as he whipped around to face her. "I..um,..I didn't hear you come down. Uh, Bud was down a few minutes ago and turned this on. I was just making coffee. They'll probably be up soon. He said he heard Kendra and the baby."

"Gage, you're rambling." She could see his embarrassment in his wide eyes and the pink hue of his face, but she just smiled and pretended to ignore it. "So, what's for breakfast?"

"I hadn't gotten that far yet. I figured we would let the Turners get up, then decide."

Right then they heard Bud and Gloria coming down the stairs. Turning to watch them, Syd and Gage noticed relaxed smiles as the older couple shared a loving gaze.

"Good morning, Rangers," said Gloria when she saw them in the kitchen. "Kendra will be down when she's done feeding Jesse. Let me in there and I'll make you a wonderful breakfast."

"Thank you, Gloria," replied Syd. "I'd be glad to help you."

Talk ran along general lines after that. It wasn't long before Kendra and Jesse joined them. Gage kept watching Sydney. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something different about her, something softer in her eyes when she smiled at him. Whatever it was, he liked it.

----------

Walker and Trivette met at Ranger Headquarters that morning at 9:00. The office was full with Rangers and Tarrant County Sheriffs deputies.

"Watson told us the exchange is going down at noon," began Walker. "We're going to move in quietly and surround them. You all know the drill. We'll keep the chopper close on alert, just in case. Any questions?" For the next hour they poured over a map and designated who would be where, and collected what they would need for the bust. Then Walker said, "Alright, let's get going."

As they drove along in Walker's truck Jimmy looked over at him and asked, "You think the Suttons will try to get to the safe house?"

"The thought had crossed my mind. I've been wondering how James found Kendra after she left the first time. Frank Watson and Billy Hughes didn't know, and Joe and James weren't talking. But I'm sure Gage and Sydney will take care of the Turner's."

"They are a formidable team."

"Hopefully after this bust we won't have to worry about the Suttons getting to them. We're here. Let's get into position."

----------

Right at noon on the Sutton Ranch a stretched Limo pulled into the drive. It was followed by a Jeep, which had four men inside, and a large truck with a canopy, carrying two men. The vehicles pulled to the main door of the barn. The men in the Jeep alighted and one of them knocked on the barn door. At the same time the men in the truck got out and went to open the tailgate. As John Sutton exited the barn the driver of the Limo got out and opened the back door. The man who stepped out was a picture in contrasts. His tall, bulky frame, unkempt dark hair, and scraggly beard did not match his designer three-piece suit and excessive gold jewelry.

"It's good to see you again, Mr. Simpson," began John as he extended his hand.

"And you, John," replied Brody Simpson as they shook hands. "I hope all is well. I don't see your brothers here." His speech gave the impression of forced elegance.

"They have other business today," answered John, hoping the issue wouldn't be pursued. To change the subject he stated, "We have your order all ready," as he provided a sample.

At this Simpson turned to his driver and instructed him to examine the goods and get the payment. When this was done the barn doors opened and the men worked together to begin loading the truck.

----------

Walker and Trivette were watching the exchange through binoculars. When the barn doors opened they could clearly see the lab inside.

"There are the money and the drugs," said Walker to Trivette. Then holding a radio to his mouth he called to the other men, "All units move in."

----------

Brody Simpson and John Sutton stood talking as they watched their men loading the truck. Suddenly they heard sirens all around them and saw a chopper fly in and hover overhead, and the men began to scramble and reach for guns.

"Texas Rangers!" called Walker through a bullhorn. "Drop your weapons and put your hands in the air! You're under arrest!"

Bullets began to fly as the men tried to flee. Trivette went after John and Walker went after Brody. In a matter of minutes the men had been subdued and all were in custody. Simpson and Sutton were taken to different patrol cars.

"Where's your brother Jake?" Walker asked Sutton.

"Where's your little girl playmate?" he spat back. Walker had to stop Trivette from slugging him. "Let's just say that if she's with Kendra, we'll be out very soon."

As understanding set in Walker and Trivette took off running for the chopper. Walker called on the radio to make sure the pilot knew he was needed. At the same time Trivette tried to raise Gage on his cell phone.

----------

Gage and Sydney sat on the couch talking with Kendra, who was in the easy chair. Gage admired how natural Syd looked holding the sleeping Jesse. Bud and Gloria had just begun to dance around the family room to 'their song.'

"So your parents really like the oldies, huh?" asked Syd.

"Yeah. We moved down here from Michigan when I was in high school. They never took to country."

"Well, it's nice to see a couple that stuck it out and still seem so much in love. How long have they been married?" Syd continued.

"Thirty years in September. That's a record anymore. I always hoped that I would find that," Kendra finished with a sad smile.

"I know what you mean," replied Syd. "That kind of love seems hard to come by these days."

"I don't know, ladies," put in Gage. "I think it's possible to find. You just have to recognize it when it's in front of you, and not be afraid to take it." It did not escape Syd's notice that Gage was looking at her when he said it. Blushing slightly she got up and handed Jesse back to his mother.

"I suppose he should be put in bed. Thank you for letting me hold him," Sydney said with a smile, trying to change the subject. Kendra glanced between the two and smiled a little too knowingly as she headed up the stairs.

Right then Gage's cell phone rang. With a worried look at Syd he picked it up and checked the caller ID. The Turner's all stopped to watch him.

"Jimmy, what's up?" questioned Gage.

"_Gage, if you don't have visitors yet they're on the way,_" answered Jimmy.

"Aw, man, that's all we need," said Gage. Suddenly the perimeter alert sounded. "Syd, get them upstairs! I'll check the monitors!" yelled Gage as he hung up. He headed for the kitchen and she began herding the Turners to the bedrooms, moving them all into one.

"Barricade this door. Stay on the floor and away from the windows," Syd instructed. With that she joined her partner downstairs.

"There's one large van with no windows pulling in front of the house," called Gage as Syd moved to a defensive position near a front window on the right side of the house. Gage moved to another window across the room from her. "Looks like five guys. They're splitting up."

"I see them," answered Syd as the men scattered across the lawn.

They heard one man call loudly, "Remember, we need them alive!" Then they opened fire on the house for cover to get in. Gage and Syd returned fire. Two men fell in the yard. Two more came through windows on opposite sides of the house. The last, the largest of them, came straight through the front door. Sydney shot the man that came through the window near her and turned to see the large man coming toward her. She backed up and circled looking for the best defense.

"You'd be Jake Sutton," she said.

"And you'd be that pesky girl," he replied with a sneer. Then he charged her. Syd turned and ran to a wall. Leaping up she planted one foot against the wall then spun, kicking him in the head as hard as she could with her other foot. The momentum knocked him to his knees but he was up quickly. As he lunged at her she went low, spinning with one leg extended and knocking his feet out from under him. He roared in anger and frustration as she continued to elude him while managing to repeatedly knock him down.

Gage tackled the man who came through the window by him. Three well placed punches and one round house kick brought that man down. Then Gage turned to see Syd holding off Jake Sutton. Quickly joining her, he kicked Sutton in the back and knocked him to the ground. Syd sprang on his back and put him in a choke hold. He tried to stand as he pulled at her arms, but several seconds later he succumbed and fell to the floor.

Standing up, Sydney rolled her neck and sighed.

"You alright?" asked Gage.

"Yeah. You?" Syd said.

"Yeah," Gage replied. Then after stepping out of kicking range, he grinned and said, "Do I get another kiss?"

Sydney rolled her eyes and smiled. "That was just a 'thank you,' you know. Let's go let the Turner's out." Then they both paused as they heard a chopper approaching. Going to the window they were glad to see it was Walker. "You go talk to him, Gage. I'll go give the Turners the all clear."

Gage stepped out on the porch and waited for the chopper to set down in the front yard. Walker and Jimmy jumped out and ran up to him.

"What took you guys so long?" called Gage with a grin.

"We took down enough drug dealers at the bust and figured this was your turn," replied Jimmy, grinning back. They moved to watch the Turner's follow Sydney into the yard.

"Besides," said Walker as the corners of his mouth turned up, "we didn't want Sydney to think we believed she couldn't handle them." Sydney smiled wryly and shook her head. "The good news is," continued Walker, now all business as he addressed the Turners, "the Suttons are all in custody. You should be able to go back home." They were interrupted by sirens as patrol cars came to collect the final men. With that they went to pack up their things. Walker and Trivette took the helicopter back to town. The Turners got a ride with an officer. Gage and Syd rode together in his car.

----------

Gage and Sydney agreed to go to headquarters first when they got back to town. The ride was comparatively quiet as each kept stealing glances at the other. Once there they parked and made their way to the office. Walker and Jimmy were already there.

"Welcome back," called Jimmy as they came through the door and went to Walker's desk.

"How'd they find us?" asked Syd.

"Mike Johnson, one of their hands, told us," began Walker. "He said James put a GPS tracker in the lining of Jesse's diaper bag. He had one locator in his truck. That's how he found her the first time. A spare was at the house. After James was arrested, John had Mike use it to keep track of Kendra. He marked on a map where she went. When it stopped moving, they knew where she was. I've already found it and removed it for Kendra."

"With all we have on them, the DA says it won't be any problem putting them away for a long time, especially since a lot of their men are turning states evidence," added Jimmy. "Apparently they didn't treat anyone very well. And we got Brody Simpson to boot."

"The Turners are in Room 2," continued Walker. "They want to talk to you before they go home." With that Syd grabbed a pamphlet off her desk and followed Gage to see them.

----------

Sydney knocked on the door to Room 2 before entering with Gage. The family was once again sitting at the table. Kendra looked up and smiled, then rose and embraced Sydney.

"I can't thank you enough," she began as tears welled in her eyes. "I can't believe this is finally over."

"There's still the trial," replied Syd as she returned the hug. "But at this point, that's practically a formality." The ladies released each other. "Are you sure you'll be okay? Often traumatic experiences like what you've been through will have far reaching effects. It would be wise to find a good counselor and talk some of this through."

"We've discussed that," rejoined Gloria. "We're just not sure where to find one."

"The H.O.P.E. Center has some excellent resources," suggested Syd as she handed them the pamphlet. "Here is their contact information."

"Thank you again," said Bud as he shook their hands.

"We're glad we could help," finished Gage. With that the family went home and Gage and Syd returned to the office. For the next two hours they worked on paperwork for the case, and continued to steal glances at each other.

"Gage, can you give me a ride home?" asked Syd. "I don't have a car here."

"Sure thing, Shorty. Just let me know when you're ready to go."

"I need to talk to Walker for a minute first." Syd got up from her desk and asked Walker if she could speak with him. He took her into the office and shut the door, but left the blinds open.

"Walker, I'm sorry about blowing up at you last night. I don't know what I was thinking."

"I do. Sydney, your one of the finest Rangers I know. But I also know that your gender makes life more challenging for you. I understand how this case brought some frustration to the surface. Know that I have full confidence in you and I'm sure it won't happen again. By the way, after the crime scene photos were taken at your house, I took the liberty of having it cleaned for you, and a new front door put in. I hope you don't mind," replied Walker as he handed her keys.

"Thank you. That was very thoughtful of you."

"I figured you wouldn't want to come home to that. Speaking of which, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night, Walker. Give Alex a hug for me." Sydney collected her things from her desk then followed Gage to his car.

----------

"Gage, do you want to come in for a minute?" asked Syd as he parked in front of her house.

"Sure. Let me get your bag for you while you go unlock your new door."

"What?" she said with a grin. "You don't want to demolish this one, too?"

"Well, if you really want me to," he replied as he got out and turned for the door.

"No, no," she asserted laughing. "I'll use the key."

"I need to get a new coffee table," Syd stated after they were inside. "Have a seat. You want anything to drink? I have tea, milk, water, lemonade…"

"Lemonade sounds good." He sat in the overstuffed chair as she went into the kitchen.

"Gage, I have a question. Why did you start talking about the weather last night?"

He paused, wondering where this was going. "Well, uh, I just thought that maybe me droning on about something mundane would help you relax," he stammered. She didn't see the color rise in his face.

"Why would you think that?" she asked as she began to pour two glasses of lemonade.

"Well, Syd, I'm not really sure," he continued to stammer. "I just thought maybe you'd like the sound of my voice."

"And why would you think that?" she inquired again. He couldn't see the smile creeping across her face.

Gage sighed. "Well, the truth is, Syd, when I was in the hospital, after my surgery to repair my hearing, as I was coming around I could've sworn I heard you say that… you love the sound of my voice. But maybe I was just imagining things," he finished quickly.

"That's interesting," she said as she put the lemonade away. "Last night just as I was dozing off I could have sworn I heard _you_ say that you love me. But maybe I was just imagining things." There was a charged silence for the next few moments.

"Oh," Gage replied. "You're not going to… kick me in the head again… are you?"

"No," she said softly as she brought the lemonades and set them on her dining table. "You remember I told you that kiss after Walker and Alex's wedding was just in celebration? And yesterday was in gratitude?" She came up beside him and lowered herself over the arm of the chair into his lap. "What do you think this one means?" she asked as she put her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his, softly but fully. His arms went around her and he held her close for the next several seconds. Then she pulled her head away from his and looked into his eyes.

"I think I know what that means," he said as a smile spread across his face. She smiled back.

"You ever notice how much better a kiss is when you love someone?" she queried.

"And when they love you back?" he returned. "I'm not sure. Maybe you better show me." She gave him one more kiss then stood up to get their drinks. "Syd, where do we go from here?" he continued as she handed him his drink.

"Let's just take it slow and see what happens," she answered as she sat on the couch. "I think we just got past the hardest part." They both chuckled at that. Then Gage looked at his watch.

"Well, I better get going," he said, and then he finished his drink and stood to go.

"Gage?" She stood up and put her hand on his arm to stop him. "You never told me why you kissed me at the Raptor's camp." He slid his arm around her waist and pulled her close before answering.

"That was just 'cause I wanted to," he replied softly before kissing her again. "I'll see you tomorrow, Shorty."

"Good night, Gage." Syd smiled at him as he left her house.

----------

Roll credits.


End file.
